Ten Simple Rules
by happy45
Summary: If you want to date Aaron Shore's daughter, you must follow ten simple rules. Or you won't date her.
1. Rule One

Credit due to the author of these rules.

Set in the same world as The Minor Leaguer, though the events of that story are not entirely relevant to this story right now.

Hope you enjoy this idea! I always imagined Aaron being a protective dad...

* * *

 **If you want to date Aaron Shore's daughter, you must follow ten simple rules. Or you won't date her.**

* * *

 **Rule One: If you pull into the driveway and honk, you better be delivering a package, cause you sure as hell aren't picking anything up.**

Aaron walked into the living room of his home and took in the silence. It was golden in this house, especially when there were five girls to brighten up the place. Aaron knew from the moment he met Emily Rhodes when he was 18 years old that she was the one for him. They drove each other crazy but they were also their best when they were together. Neither knew that it was possible to love as strongly as they did.

After a year and a half of dating, they married in a small, intimate ceremony in the White House. They celebrated their nuptials like any married couple would, and 9 months later, their first daughter, Sophia Louise Shore arrived. 4 years later after a drunken night in Cabo, the twins, Annabelle and Charlotte came along, then another 5 years later their youngest girl Emma made an appearance. Aaron was outnumbered by the women in his life, but he certainly wouldn't have it any other way. At 16, 12 and 7 his girls were feisty, strong, beautiful, intelligent and loving and all clones of Emily. Aaron was convinced for a while that his DNA had no play in his children, until Emma was born with a head fully of unruly, curly hair.

Aaron sat in his favourite armchair in the living room and opened his book, but was only a few lines in when he stopped to think about the silence he had entered the room to. His house was never silent, which made him worry that his daughters and wife were up to something. Before he could call for Emily, his youngest daughter came sauntering through the room.

"Hey Emmy, where are your sisters and your mom?" Aaron asked as Emma stopped to look at him.

"They're helping Sophia get ready for her date!" Emma said happily.

Aaron froze; "... I'm sorry... did you just say date?"

"Yep! Sophia is going on her first date tonight and she looks _so_ cute!" Emma said with a giggle.

Aaron gulped. Why wasn't he aware that his daughter was going on a date? He should know these things, how could neither of them not tell him?

"Why-why didn't they tell me?" Aaron mumbled to himself.

"Cause you'll get all flustered and freaked out silly!" Emma said cupping her dad's cheeks in her hands with a laugh. "Sophia showed me a picture of the boy, Max, he is so cute daddy, he and Soph are _perfect_ for each other! But... it's a pity that first relationships never last..." Emma said with a sigh before walking away.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows at his daughter. She was 7 going on 17 and it freaked him out, almost as much as Sophia dating freaked him out. Aaron sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

He heard someone come down the stairs and turned his head to see Emily approaching him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Please tell me that smile is because Sophia has cancelled her date with... Max." Aaron asked.

"No this smile is because I'm excited for her. This is her first date!" Emily said as she happily stood in front of Aaron.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron asked as he stood from his chair.

"Because you would have gone into protective dad mode, but it's too late for that now because he'll be here in 5 minutes." Emma said.

"That's mean. And what kind of name is Max? I'm pretty sure there are at least 5 houses on this street with dogs called Max." Aaron said rolling his eyes.

"Aaron, I know this is weird for you, but Sophia would really appreciate it if you supported her on this, it's only a date! So when she comes downstairs, you're going to tell her she looks beautiful and then slip her a 20" Emily said lifted Aaron's wallet out of his own pocket and handing it to him.

"This dating thing is going to bleed me dry isn't it?" Aaron said as he pulled a 20 out of his pocket hearing Sophia coming down the stairs.

"Only 3 more girls after this." Emily said kissing his cheek as Sophia entered the room.

"Hi daddy!" Sophia greeted with her best smile.

"Hey honey... you look beautiful." Aaron said with a smile.

"Thank you" Sophia said as she turned to check her reflection in the mirror.

Aaron turned to Emily and mumbled in her ear; "Don't you think her skirt is a little short?"

"Oh come on Aaron I definitely wore skirts shorter than that when I was her age." Emily replied.

"Yeah and I loved you in those skirts, I'm pretty sure Sophia was conceived after I saw you in one of those skirts, you see where I'm going with this?" Aaron asked.

"Oh Aaron stop, you're being ridiculous, it's one date! Now give her the money." Emily said nudging him in the side.

"Sophia, you need some money?" Aaron said handing her the 20.

Sophia gratefully took it; "Thanks daddy!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Before anything else could be said, more precisely, before Aaron could find something to protest, there was a honk outside and Sophia smiled before walking towards the door.

"That's me, I'll see you guys later!" she said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait... where do you think you're going?" Aaron asked as Sophia turned and looked at him in a confused manner.

"Uh... on a date? Seriously daddy, where have you been for the past 5 minutes" Sophia said with a little laugh.

"He's not dropping off a package, therefore he doesn't need to honk at the door, he can come to the front door like a normal human being, and ring the doorbell." Aaron said putting his hands on his hips.

"Dad he probably doesn't know to come to the door." Sophia protested.

"Well he can work it out... is chivalry really dead?" Aaron asked shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous!" Sophia said throwing herself down on the sofa and crossing her arms in a huff.

5 or so minutes later, Annabelle and Charlotte came running downstairs.

"Soph, your boyfriend is waiting outside and has been for the past 5 minutes." Annabelle informed her.

"Yeah Annie and I have been waiting at the window for you to leave, we had water balloons and everything!" Charlotte said with a giggle. Annabelle and Charlotte loved playing pranks on people and joking around. Emily and Aaron were sure they would be the death of them.

"Girls what did I say about the water balloons?" Emily said giving them a disapproving stare.

"Not to throw them at people out the window..." Charlotte mumbled as she sat down beside Sophia.

"But mom it's probably best that this Max guy knows what he's in for!" Annabelle justified.

"She's got a point Emily" Aaron said with a smirk that got him a death glare.

A few more minutes past, and nothing, no one rang the doorbell. Emma came into the room next and stared at her family all sitting there in silence.

"Is there a reason you're not leaving Sophia?" Emma asked taking a seat on her dad's lap.

"Dad wants him to come and knock the door instead of honking the horn." Sophia said through her teeth.

"And he hasn't come to the door yet?" Emma asked. "He must be stupid, I think you're dodging a bullet there Sophia."

"She is now, he's driving away!" Annabelle announced as the others came and looked out the window to see Max drive off.

"I think Emmy's right Sophia, he is an idiot." Aaron mumbled, gaining a giggle from his three other daughters.

"Thanks a lot dad, you just ruined my night!" Sophia said before storming upstairs.

Aaron turned around and saw Emily giving him a disapproving stare, like the one she had previously given the twins.

"You happy?" Emily asked.

"He's clearly an idiot Emily, I did her a favour." Aaron said as Emily left the room.

"You got a whole lot of sucking up to do dad..." Charlotte said as his three daughters left the room too after their mother.

After letting Sophia cool down, Aaron went upstairs and knocked on her door. Sophia flung the door open and glared at her father.

"Is that you demonstrating how Max should have behaved this evening?" she asked bitterly.

"Might help for future reference." Aaron said with a smirk, to which Sophia glared further and retreated back into her room. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to ruin your date, but he was clearly an idiot!"

"Whether he's an idiot or not is for me to find out dad!" Sophia replied.

"... I'm sorry. This is weird for me, you're my little girl, no dad wants to see their little girl off on dates with sub-par teenage boys." Aaron said sitting beside her on the bed.

"I get that dad but I'm a teenager I need to go out and have fun. I'm sure you and mom had plenty of it in your day."

"Tha-that is besides the point." Aaron said, knowing he and Emily had a lot of fun back in the day. "I'm always going to be protective over you Sophia... and I promise to stay out of it as much as possible, but I feel like a few simple rules isn't too much to ask."

"Like coming to the door?" Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not a delivery boy Sophie, He can walk two feet to the door and knock." Aaron said to which Sophia sighed but nodded her head.

"I suppose it can't hurt to have some standards..." she conceded. "But promise me you'll not go all crazy psycho dad on me, I need to have my independence."

Aaron laughed; "deal" he agreed as he kissed Sophia on the head and walked towards the door.

"Oh and dad? Word of warning, you have three more daughters that you're going to have to go through this with too... so you're in for a bumpy ride." Sophia said before disappearing into her bathroom.

Aaron gulped as it hit him that there were three more girls coming behind Sophia. He left her room swiftly and walked into his youngest's room, to see her colouring in at the table.

"Hey Emmy..." he said walking towards her; "You're not going to start dating till you're at least 30 right?" Aaron asked in his sweetest voice.

Emma laughed; "don't be silly daddy, I already have a boyfriend! Three actually."

"... three? You have three boyfriends?"

"Well yeah! They all wanted to be my boyfriend so I thought why not have three boyfriends!" Emma said happily, as Aaron felt like he needed to sit down.

He turned and left her room and bumped straight into Emily who had been listening in on their conversation.

"Was that a foreshadow of her future? Is my little Emmy going to be worst of all?" Aaron asked putting a hand to his chest. "These girls are going to put me in an early grave."

Emily laughed as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're a wonderful dad to them Aaron, and for that of course they're going to repay you with dating a bunch of dorks." she joked.

"Sophia said to me that she was a teenager and she just needed to have fun, like we did back in the day"

"Oh we had a lot of fun back in the day" Emily said with a giggle.

"Yeah... that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Rule Two

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed this story! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy what is to come. Enjoy rule 2!**

* * *

 **Rule Two: You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her as long as you do not look at anything below the neck. If you cannot keep your hands or your eyes off my daughter's body, I will remove them.**

* * *

Not two weeks later, Sophia had another date planned and Aaron was dreading what the afternoon would bring to his door step. Sophia had already warned Aaron that she told this kid to ring the doorbell, but that certainly didn't mean Aaron wouldn't be nit picking every other little thing he did.

Aaron walked into the kitchen to make himself some lunch when he saw Sophia standing there in her bikini and a crochet white dress that seemed entirely pointless, as it covered up nothing.

"No way in hell, you are not going out like that." Aaron warned.

"Dad we're going swimming, I have to wear a swimming costume!" Sophia protested.

"What is even the point of that dress Sophia, nothing is covered?"

"MOM!" Sophia bellowed as Emily came quickly into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Dad thinks this isn't appropriate attire for swimming." Sophia said.

"Oh come on Aaron, what else is she supposed to wear? She looks cute!" Emily said gaining a satisfied smirk from Sophia.

"She also looks cute in a jumper and coat zipped up to the neck." Aaron replied.

"You promised you would stay out of this!" Sophia protested.

"I also told you that I would have a few simple rules." Aaron responded.

"Fine. If I put this shawl on, will that satisfy you?" Sophia asked lifting the shawl from the table.

"... I suppose that's the best I'm going to get." Aaron responded to which Sophia glared.

The doorbell rang soon after and Emily and Aaron held back while Sophia went and answered the door. The watched as a tall figure with dark hair and dark sunglasses covering his eyes hugged Sophia, with his hands awfully close to her butt.

"You look smokin hot Sophia" the boy said to which Sophia giggled and said thanks.

Emily pushed Aaron out into the open, bringing Aaron out of his moment with his fists curled and teeth clenched.

"Soph, are you going to introduce us?" Emily asked as the boy wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, mom, dad, this is Brody, Brody, my parents." Sophia introduced, looking up at the boy, but all Aaron could see was him looking at her chest, even through his sunglasses. Brody. His name even made him sound like a douchebag.

Brody's attention diverted from Sophia's chest when he saw Emily. He took his glasses off and smiled. "Man Sophia, I now see where you get your good looks from." he said.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. Of course his wife was hot, she was the hottest person on the planet, but only he was allowed to say that.

"Yes, Brody, my wife is beautiful but you can keep those opinions to yourself just like you can stop slowly, but surely, moving your hands closer and closer to my daughter's butt. If you think that's going to be difficult for you then I will happily remove the offending body parts." Aaron said with a smirk at the end as Brody gulped and took a step back.

"Uh... yes sir..." Brody said stumbling over his words; "I'll meet you in the car Sophia" he finished before rushing out the door.

"Are you kidding me dad?!" Sophia immediately shouted; "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"No I am trying to make sure that you are respected Sophia, that kid had no desire to actually get to know you, he couldn't keep his hands to himself!" Aaron defended.

"Ok, enough shouting!" Emily said stopping the pair. "Sophia, your dad is only looking out for you, and he's right, you should be with someone who respects you." Sophia huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted. Before a satisfied smirk could cross Aaron's face, Emily turned to face him; "and you, Aaron, you did not have to threaten the kid! He's a teenager, of course he's going to be a bit horny, but Sophia is no fool and she knows her boundaries."

Aaron too huffed slightly as Emily looked between the two. "Now that that is sorted, Sophia, go enjoy your date, here is a 20." Emily said reaching for Aaron's wallet and handing her daughter some money.

"Thank you. Bye!" she said as she quickly left the house.

Emily and Aaron stared at each other for a moment before Aaron broke the silence. "You know, the kid was right about one thing"

Emily smirked, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "And what would that be?"

"That you are smokin hot" Aaron replied as he walked closer to Emily and towered over her.

Emily chuckled; "Why don't you settle the girls down with a movie upstairs in the den and I will crack open a bottle of wine?" Emily suggested.

"I'm on it." Aaron said as he quickly darted upstairs taking two steps at a time.

He quickly gathered Charlotte, Annabelle and Emma and sat them down on the sofa in the den.

"Why are we in here? Charlie and I were plotting on how to get Sophia and her date when they get back home." Annabelle said as she folded her arms, annoyed that their plans were being foiled.

"As much as I am all for your plotting Annie, you did make a promise to your mother not too... so we've got to keep you out of trouble. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Cinderella!" Emma exclaimed.

"No Emma, Cinderella is for babies." Charlotte said.

"No it's not!" Emma shouted as she smacked Charlotte.

"Hey!" Charlotte shouted as she hit Emma back, resulting in a wrestling match that Annabelle was happy to get in on.

"Girls! Stop it! Right now!" Aaron said, quickly breaking them apart as he held Emma under his arm and forced the twins to opposite sides of the sofa. Aaron looked at his three girls as they huffed around him. They were all firey girls and he wouldn't want them to be any other way, he wanted them to stand up for themselves, to know their worth, to not shy away from intimidation.

As frustrating as them fighting with each other could be, he thought about Sophia on her date with Brody. Emily was right, Sophia was no fool, she knew her boundaries, she could stand up for herself, and Aaron smiled in that moment, proud that he had raised a strong and fearless girl.

Half an hour later, Emily wandered upstairs wondering what had happened to Aaron. She opened the door to the den and saw Aaron with Emma in his lap and Annabelle and Charlotte snuggled into his side, watching Mulan, their favourite Disney movie.

"Momma come join!" Annabelle said as Emily sat down beside them.

She turned her head to Aaron and whispered; "you ok?"

Aaron nodded; "Yeah, just happy to spend time with my girls."

A few moments later, the door to the den opened again and Sophia walked in.

"Hey honey, we didn't expect you back so soon." Emily said as Sophia sat down beside her and Emily wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah well, Brody is a bit of a douche. He invited all his friends on our date and they were all acting like idiots... and they way they talked about girls? It was disrespectful. I didn't really want to stay for that so I said I felt sick and came home." Sophia said as she reached for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Oo I love Mulan" she said as she snuggled into her mother's side.

Emily looked over at Aaron and winked. They had raised a strong girl indeed.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!:)**


	3. Rule Three

**This is a slightly shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Thank you again for your reviews/favourites/follows. Always puts a smile on my face!**

* * *

 **I am aware that the so-called latest fashion trends mean that you wear your jeans several sizes too big so that your underwear shows. Please don't be embarrassed but you look ridiculous and so do your friends. I realise that you are just following the latest trends because you aren't original in your choices so let's come to a negotiation: You may come to the door with your clothes showing and your pants too big and I will not comment. However, to make certain that your clothes do not accidentally slide off, I will take my staple gun and fasten your jeans snugly in place to you waist.**

* * *

Aaron came home from work late one Friday evening and immediately noticed the stillness of his house. As he threw his keys into the bowl in the hall he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Emily?" He called, but was issued with no response.

He walked into the living room and saw his youngest daughter Emma colouring in on the sofa and humming to herself as she lightly kicked her legs against the seat.

Aaron sat opposite her and tried to think if he had forgotten something that was happening today and if so, how prepared for Emily's wrath he should be. Before he could ask Emma, the doorbell rang and a light went on in his head as he remembered exactly was tonight was.

Aaron groaned as Emma looked up at him and giggled; "It's date night isn't it?" he asked Emma.

Emma continued to giggle before replying; "Yep!"

Aaron quickly got up and opened the front door as Emma ran past him and up the stairs, coming face to face with a boy whose hair fell over his eyes and whose clothes were far too baggy. Aaron could only wonder how this was practical. He had chains hanging from his neck and trousers and he looked up at Aaron, he brushed the hair out of his face and tilted his head.

"Sup dude" the boy said as Aaron stared him out. _Sup dude? What kind of moron was he that couldn't say a simple hello?_

"You must be Sophia's date... come on in" Aaron said through his teeth as he stepped aside and let the boy in.

As he walked through the front door, Emily and Sophia came downstairs.

"Daddy, I didn't realise you were home!" Sophia said happily as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Mom, dad, this is Jax."

"With an 'X'" he added as Emily raised her eyebrows and Aaron furrowed his in disgust.

"With an X..." Aaron repeated under his breath. "Did you misplace your belt tonight Jax, your trousers seem to be hanging a little low"

Sophia cowered her face in embarrassment as Jax laughed awkwardly; "No Papa Shore, it's the style" he said.

 _Papa Shore? This kid sounded high._

"Well let me assure you, I do have a staple gun in the shed that I would gladly use to help keep your trousers in place... unless of course you can asure me that they won't mysteriously fall down this evening."

Jax gulped as he quickly pulled his pants up a little higher.

"See, that looks much better!" Aaron said cheerfully as he reached for his wallet. "Here's some money Soph" he said handing his daughter the notes as she snatched it out of his hand. "Maybe buy Jax some proper pants..." he whispered to her and she shot him a death glare.

"Dad I swear if you keep this up no one is ever going to want to date me." Sophia said through her teeth.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Aaron teased as Sophia swivelled on her foot and dragged Jax out the door.

"What a loser" Aaron commented.

"Yeah I don't know how to defend this one, he called you Papa Shore" Emily said as she went into the kitchen.

Aaron heard giggling coming from upstairs so he made his way up to see what his three girls were up to. He followed the giggling to the office at the end of the hall and saw Emma and Annabelle standing beside Charlotte as she did something on the computer.

He crept in so they couldn't see him and realised they were watching a video of something.

"What you watching?" he said, causing all three girls to jump and scream.

"Uh... nothing..." Annabelle and Charlotte said at the same time.

"Girls..." Aaron said, giving them a warning glare.

Charlotte sighed; "Fine... we were watching Sophia's date as he came up the drive but when he got out of the car, his pants fell down and we got it on video..." Charlotte explained as she showed her dad the video.

Aaron struggled to hold in his laughter as he watched Jax stumble around outside the house trying to pull his pants back up, even falling over once.

"We hacked into Sophia's Facebook and were going to send it to all her friends but we got busted..." Annabelle explained.

Aaron looked at the girls for a second. He knew they should delete that video immediately, but what was the harm in having a little bit of fun?

"You know... I'm going to leave this room, and I'm going to pretend that I was never in here, or that I ever saw you and what you were doing... that's all." Aaron said as he backed out of the room, leaving the three girls with the biggest smirks on their faces.

The following morning at breakfast, Aaron heard Sophia laughing with the twins about the video and asking them to show her how they so easily hacked into her Facebook as messed up as it was. They really were little evil masterminds, and Aaron was more than happy to be none the wiser on this occasion.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review:)**


	4. Rule Four

**Rule 4- I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a barrier method of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate: when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.**

* * *

Aaron walked through the living room one Saturday afternoon with a book in hand, ready to sit down and relax. Emily had taken the twins and Emma out for the day and Sophia was out at cheerleading practice and then to the mall with her friends. Aaron was determined to enjoy the silence while it lasted, and before he met Sophia's date for the evening.

He knew he had been pretty strict at at times terrifying to Sophia's dates, but to him, Sophia Shore deserved the world and he was going to make sure she would get it. Just as he sat down, he heard the front door open and laughter coming from the hallway. He stood up and greeted Sophia and her childhood friend Peter as they entered the livingroom.

Peter and Sophia had known each other since kindergarten and they were the best of friends. Peter's parents often took themselves off on exotic holidays when they deemed Peter old enough to look after himself, so the Shores were always willing to take him in, they were like a second family to him.

"Hey guys" Aaron greeted as they walked into the conjoining kitchen and set their stuff down on the table.

"Hey dad" "Hey Aaron" they said at the same time.

"I didn't expect you home so early Soph" Aaron said as the two teens got a cold drink from the fridge.

"Yeah, mall trip was cancelled, we just came straight here from practice." Sophia said.

"How's the football going Peter?" Aaron asked as he joined them in the kitchen.

"It's going alright" Peter said.

Sophia quickly jumped in; "He's being modest, he's starting next Saturday!"

"That's awesome Peter, congrats"

"Thanks Aaron, I'm pretty stooked." Peter said, struggling to hide his smile.

"Are you guys going to celebrate tonight?" Aaron asked, hoping that Sophia had cancelled or even forgotten about her date in her excitement for Peter.

"Not tonight, I have a date" Sophia said with a small smile.

"When do you ever not have a date?" Peter teased as Sophia playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You're only young once Peter, it's all about having fun!" Sophia insisted.

"Yeah something tells me your definition of fun is a lot different from the majority of the boys in our school's definition of fun..." Peter said as Aaron stiffened his posture.

Sophia glared at Peter; "Peter, my dad is standing right there." she said through her teeth.

"Yeah and your dad can also hear you when you talk through your teeth like that" Aaron said as Sophia pouted.

"Daddy I swear I'm not interested in all that stuff, I'm too young, I want to be in love before all that..." Sophia said, recoiling a little, feeling uncomfortable talking to her dad about sex.

"I know honey, I trust you" Aaron assured her.

"Who are you going out with tonight?" Peter asked as he took a drink.

"Chase Richardson" Sophia said as Peter choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry did you just say Chase Richardson? As in quarterback Chase Richardson?" Peter asked.

"Yes you idiot, what other Chase Richardsons do we know?" Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"Wh-why did you sound shocked Peter? What's this kid like? Sophia said he was a good kid, straight As, star of the team, everyone loves him" Aaron said nervously.

"Yeah but he'll also sleep with just about anything with a pulse! He doesn't date, he hooks up" Peter said.

"Oh my god Peter! Why would you tell him that?! Do you want him to lock me in my room forever?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Soph, I'm not about to let you go on a date with some douche bag, just as much as your dad isn't!" Peter said.

Aaron watched as Peter and Sophia continued to bicker. Emily was conviced since they were children that one day they would be together. As they grew older, Emily insisted on the sparkle that as in both of their eyes when they looked at each other and they bounced off each other so well and cared about each other so deeply. Over the years, Aaron began to see it too. If Sophia came home one day and told her parents that she was dating Peter, Aaron knew he wouldn't go into crazy dad mode about it. He as the one boy he actually trusted with his daughter.

"Look;" Sophia began, turning her attention to her dad; "all we're going to do is play some basketball at the park, we won't even be out late!"

Aaron gulped; "...the basketball court?" Aaron was pretty sure that Emma was conceived on that basketball court. He felt a headache coming on as he sat down at the counter. "I need an aspirin..."

Sophia quickly rumaged through the cupboards and brought her dad the aspirin before eying him quizically. "What's wrong with the basketball court?"

"... nothing, nothing... just... promise me you'll be careful?" Aaron asked. It took everything in him not to beg Sophia not to go, but he knew he had to trust her.

"Of course I will be careful dad" Sophia assured him.

That night, Emily and Aaron watched as Sophia greeted Chase at the door with a bright smile.

"You know they're going to the basketball court? Emma was conceived on that court..." Aaron whispered to his wife.

"They will not be doing anything other than basketball Aaron and you know it." Emily said firmly.

"Oh I know they won't..." Aaron said as he walked towards Sophia and Aaron. "So, Chase, just so you know if you try anything with my daughter this evening, I will kill you. I'm sure you are always safe when you... get... with girls, but the only barrier that is necessary this evening is me. I am your protection. Got it?" Aaron said with a smile.

Yet another one of Sophia's dates was left gulping and Sophia left cowering; "Yes sir... we should go Sophia."

"Yes, we most definitely should. Bye mom, sperm donor." Sophia said with a glare as she left the house.

"Ouch, sperm donor?" Aaron said with a chuckle as he placed his hand over his heart.

"You're going to make her undateable if you keep this up Aaron." Emily warned.

"I said it once and I will say it again, there is nothing wrong with having standards. She keeps going on dates with douche bags Emily, she needs to see that there is more out there than horny high school boys..." Aaron said.

"And who would you deem appropriate Aaron? Is there anyone out there that could fit your impossible criteria?" Emily asked as she folded her arms.

"Peter momma Peter!" Emma shouted from the living room as Emily and Aaron walked in.

"You doing a bit of eavesdropping Emmy?" Aaron said as he lifted Emma up.

"Only a little... but with good reason! Soph and Peter would be _perfect_ together and daddy likes Peter!" Emma insisted.

"I... I do like Peter" Aaron conceeded as Emily smirked.

"I've said it since they were 6 years old, they will end up together, you just gotta let them find their way there." Emily said with a wink as she left the room.

Aaron turned to Emma; "your boyfriends will follow my rules won't they?"

Emma giggled; "Daddy I know you like to pretend your scary but I know you're a real softy on the inside!" she said squishing his cheeks before wiggling out of his arms.

Even Aaron couldn't deny that his girls had him wrapped around their little fingers.

* * *

 **Maybe there is hope for Aaron and his daughters dating after all!**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews section!**


	5. Rule Five

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, especially Justicerocks and RedPheonixWitch- I love reading your reviews every chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

 **arcticcomet- that's so funny about your Sims family! What a coincidence... maybe they'll have another daughter and call her Emma...**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **Rule Five- It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "early."**

Aaron sat at the kitchen table with Annabelle and Charlotte, helping them with their homework. They were learning about the American government and they had to a project on one of the presidential administrations, luckily for them, their Uncle Tom was the president for two terms and their parents were his most trusted advisers.

"Dad, what was it like working for the president?" Annabelle asked as she twirled her pen in her hand.

"It was hard, demanding... your uncle Tom's administration came after the greatest national crisis this world has ever seen." Aaron began.

"The capitol bombing?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah the capitol bombing... there was a lot that needed to be done and it felt like there weren't enough hours in the day to do it. Your mom and I didn't sleep much for those 8 years and by the end of it we had 3 kids to keep us busy too" he teased as Annabelle and Charlotte smiled.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Annabelle asked.

Aaron smiled. "I loved my job and I wouldn't take it back for anything... but I am happy that that chapter has closed. The odd advising jobs I do around Washington now are more than enough for me and of course spending time with my girls."

Before the twins could ask anymore questions, there was a knock at the door and Lucas looked at his watch. He knew Sophia had a date tonight, but the kid was half an hour early, there was no way Sophia would be ready.

"Daddddddd!" he heard Sophia holler from upstairs.

Aaron sighed and went to the bottom of the stairs; "Soph, you _can_ come downstairs and talk to me, you don't have to scream the house down."

"Dad there is no time for this, my date is early! Can you let him in tell him I'll be down as soon as I can?" Sophia pleaded.

Aaron groaned; "Can't he just wait in the car?"

"Aaron for god's sake just let him in!" Emily shouted down at him and he finally gave in.

He went to the door and saw a well dressed boy standing in the door with a bouquet of flowers and a bright smile on his face.

"You must be Sophia's father, I am her date for this evening, Jonathan Jacobson." Jonathan said extending a hand for Aaron to shake.

"Hello Jonathan... you're early, Sophia isn't ready, so you're going to have to wait." Aaron said bluntly.

Jonathan laughed awkwardly; "oh I know I'm early, I wanted to meet Sophia's parents before I took their daughter out... you are the great Emily Rhodes and Aaron Shore after all! The dream team of President Kirkman's administration."

Aaron nodded as Jonathan walked into the house. Aaron sat down in his chair and lifted his book to begin reading, but Jonathan didn't seem keen to let him do that.

"Oh, is there some water I can put these flowers in?" Jonathan asked as Aaron peered up from over the book.

"Charlie?" Aaron asked as Charlotte giggled, recognising her father's subtle frustration at this kid already. She got up and took the flowers from Jonathan, but not before 'accidentally' standing on his foot on the way past.

Aaron stifled a laugh as Jonathan tried to hold in his pain. Jonathan went and sat down on the sofa beside Aaron's chair and awkwardly fidgeted.

"So... what was it like being chief of staff?" Jonathan asked.

"Busy." Aaron said swiftly as he turned the page in his book.

"Was there any jealousy with your wife when she took over the position?"

"No. Emily did a better job than I ever could have done." Aaron answered honestly.

"I was looking back over Kirkman's administration recently and he did a relatively good job in a time of national crisis... and for being an independent."

"Party ties are not what they used to be Jonathan."

"Don't I know it, I'm a committed republican though and I won't ever be jumping ship." Jonathan said firmly.

Aaron peered over his book once more. _A republican_. _His daughter was going on a date with a republican._ He was a card holding democrat, everyone knew that. Was Sophia deliberately trying to push his buttons? At this stage, it wouldn't surprise him. Aaron chose not to saying anything in that moment, which made Jonathan even more twitchy. He didn't want to enter into a full blown political debate with this kid, he didn't want to talk to this kid about anything at all let alone politics, but Jonathan felt the incessant need to fill the silence in the room.

"So sir-" Jonathan began, but Aaron put his book down and cut him off.

"Okay enough questions, especially about politics because I am not in the mood to get into a full blown political debate with you, I'm already going to pretend that I didn't hear you tell me you were a republican. There is no need for friendly conversation, save it for your date, though I highly doubt there will be another one after tonight. We don't need to know each other, the only question I have for you is when will you have my daughter home tonight?" Aaron asked as Jonathan's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"I-I- I'm not sure when I'll have her home sir." Jonathan said with a gulp.

"No, let's try that again, what time will you have my daughter home tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Uh... some time later tonight?" Jonathan said as more of a question.

"The correct answer is early. _Early."_ Aaron said slowly.

Jonathan nodded as he turned to look at twins in the conjoining dining room who were tapping their watches then ran their fingers across their necks causing Jonathan to gulp harder.

There were a few minutes of silence before Sophia and Emily came downstairs.

"Hi Jonathan! I'm ready, sorry to keep you waiting." Sophia said as Jonathan stood up as fast as he could.

"That's ok, we should probably go." He said as Sophia nodded her head. She gave her mom a kiss then turned to her dad; "I hope you were nice daddy..."

Aaron smiled; "I'm always nice Soph." he said as she gave him a kiss and left with her date.

"Were you really nice?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist.

"Of course!" Aaron said, looking half insulted that she would ask.

Emily turned to Annabelle and Charlotte to gain their perspective; "Girls?"

"Well it's the nicest I've ever seen him with one of Sophia's dates." Annabelle said with a shrug.

"... I guess that's as good as we're going to get. Now, let's finish this homework." Emily said, sitting down at the table with the twins.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews:)**


	6. Rule Six

**The next couple of chapters are my favourites so far... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rule Six- I have no doubt you're a popular fellow with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.**

* * *

The Shores were sitting together watching TV one Friday night, and Aaron was getting frustrated. There was a constant beeping noise coming from Sophia's phone. He never really understood a teenager's need to be constantly texting.

"Sophia, if you're going to text so much could you please put your phone on silent" Aaron finally said, gaining a glare from Sophia. "Who are you texting so much anyway?"

"Marcus. He's a senior, super cute." Sophia informed him as Aaron scrunched up his nose. He didn't want a cuteness rating, just a name. "Mom, can you come help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight?" Sophia asked Emily who nodded as the two girls stood to go upstairs.

"Wait..." Aaron said, halting them in their steps. "You're going on a date with this guy that you've been texting? What is there left to talk about?" Aaron asked.

Sophia groaned; "Seriously dad? Do you listen to anything I say? I told you at dinner that my date was with Darren, not Marcus!"

"You really think I listen for names Soph? All I hear is date and I go into crazy dad mode."

"Oh I am well aware!" Sophia said before storming upstairs.

Emily turned to look at Aaron with her arms crossed and a glare across her face.

"What?! You have to admit that there are a lot of boys to keep track of..." Aaron defended.

"Just- answer the door when Darren gets here." Emily said before turning to leave the room.

"Considering I don't want Sophia to go on continuous dates with continuous lines of douche bags, not answering the door would be an affective way to stop them!" Aaron shouted after her.

"Answer the damn door Aaron!" Emily shouted after him.

Aaron walked back into the room and sat down beside Emma.

"I wouldn't make momma mad daddy, she might make you sleep on the sofa and it's scary down here at night..." Emma said, knowing here Emily sent Aaron when she was mad at him.

"Yeah you're right Emmy, I should avoid disaster."

"Dad, how many girlfriends have you had?" Charlotte asked.

"... Why do you ask?" Aaron inquired.

"Well, Sophia has so many... maybe she gets it from you" Charlotte teased.

"Funny... if your mom asks, she is and always will be my one true love... but I've had four girlfriends." Aaron told his girls.

"Wow... mom had five." Charlotte informed him.

"Five? No she didn't she-she had two, me and Will." Aaron said, referring to Emily's boyfriend at the time of the capitol bombing.

"Nope! There was you, Will, Josh, Noah and her favourite of all her boyfriends, Isaac!" Emma told him.

"Isaac as her favourite?" Aaron asked.

"Yep!" Annabelle chimed in, knowing this was winding her dad up. "You should ask mom about him, he sounds dreamy"

Before Aaron could protest anymore, there was a knock at the door. He stood up and answered the door to a boy who radiated far too much confidence.

"Hey man, I'm here to pick up Sophia." Darren said as Aaron found himself scrunching up his face once agan.

"Yeah she'll be down-" Aaron began, but was interrupted by Darren's phone beeping.

"Sorry man, it's just my girl Amber..." Darren said as he sent a speedy reply.

"Your girl Amber? You mean to tell me you have another girl other than my daughter?"

"Well yeah man, of course I do" Darren said, looking at Aaron as if he had two heads.

Aaron took a deep breath and began one of his usual, threatening speeches; "Ok, I understand that you have plenty of opportunities to date other girls, but your attention is to be only on my daughter tonight, she deserves all the attention in the world and you may only stop giving her that attention, when _she_ is done with you. You make her cry, I make you cry, got it?"

Darren gulped; "yes sir..."

"Dad." He heard Sophia say behind him through her teeth. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing honey!" Aaron said happily as he followed his daughter to the back of the house.

"What's up?" he asked as she quickly spun around and pushed him.

"Stop ruining my life! These threatening speeches are so dumb. Believe it or not, guys talk dad, I am basically untouchable in the dating world now because of my crazy father! You promised you would back off."

"I also promised I would have a few simple rules, you need to respect that, I'm not doing it to ruin your life Sophia, I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt and don't make mistakes."

"These mistakes are mine to make dad! I'm not the little girl that you think I am anymore, you can't protect me from everything. You have to let me go out there and live my life and have fun. You left Texas when you were 14 years old, you learned to look after yourself, you make mistakes, you learnt right from wrong... I know my sense of independence is not on the same scale as you but you have to let me have some." Sophia said as Aaron stood back, not entirely sure what to respond. "I appreciate your rules and I know they're probably fair enough and come from a good place... but you don't have to be so threatening about them. I have to go;" Sophia said as she lifted her jacket from the counter. "If Josh calls tell him I'll ring him later"

"Wait... Josh?"

"Uh... yeah?" Sophia said, not sure what her dad was getting at, before quickly leaving the house.

Marcus, Darren and Josh... Aaron rolled his eyes. "Teenagers..."

At that moment, Emily came into the kitchen; "Hey, Sophia away?"

"Yeah she just left" Aaron said solenmly.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it's just... she's not really my little girl anymore is she? She's all grown up, ready to take on the world... time has just flown by." Aaron said as Emily smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, she's not so little anymore... but she is always going to need her daddy. You can be sure of that." Emily said as she kissed her husband and hugged him tightly.

"Also... you had five boyfriends? And Isaac was your favourite? Who is Isaac?" Aaron asked.

"The girls are such tattle tales... Isaac was a summer fling. Dewey Beach, I was 19... he was dreamy."

"So I hear... are you ever going to tell me those Dewey Beach stories? Even Lenny won't tell." Aaron said, thinking one night he could get the truth out of Lenny but she was as tight lipped as Emily was.

"Oh honey... what happened at Dewey Beach... will stay at Dewey Beach." she said before giving him a quick kiss and walking off.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! I love hearing from everyone:)**


	7. Rule Seven

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **Rule Seven- As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car?**

* * *

Aaron sat in his well known favourite position- in his armchair, with a book in his hand. It was once again date night and Aaron was trying his hardest to bite his tongue this time round and not nit pick everything the boy did, but he knew it was going to be easier said than done. Sophia said this kid Jeff was confident and knew what he wanted. He was definitely the dominating type, but he had met his match with Sophia, there was no doubt about that.

The front door opened and a few seconds later, Seth came into the living room.

"Uncle Seth!" Annabelle, Charlotte and Emma all shouted as they jumped ontop of him.

"Oh God... hi girls..." Seth said as he struggled to the ground.

"Girls let Uncle Seth breathe..." Aaron told them as they clambered off him.

"You two do realise you're 12 now and ridiculously tall and my fragile bones struggle when you jump on me right?" Seth said to the twins when he stood up.

"Uh huh" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"We know" Charlotte added with the same confident smirk.

"My God you guys are terrifying..." Seth said. "Oh, word of warning;" Seth said turning to Aaron; "there was a car pulling up in the drive way behind me, looked like there was a teenage boy in it."

"Ugh that'll be Sophia's date" Aaron said as he turned to look out the window. Jeff had gotten out of his car and walked confidently to the door.

"I thought you were chill about the whole dating thing now?"

"I will never be chill about the whole dating thing, my own daughters are going to put me in an early grave, but I will pretend to be chill about the whole dating thing..." Aaron said as he flung open the front door before Jeff could knock on it.

"Jeff! Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sophia's dad, come on in!" Aaron said cheerfully as Seth watched, incredibly amused.

"Actually I think I'll just wait out here, if you could tell Sophia to hurry along, that would be great, or we're going to be late." Jeff said with an entirely straight face.

"Well this kid is a bundle of laughs..." Seth mumbled to the girls as they spied around the corner.

"That's a nice car you got Jeff" Aaron said through his teeth, trying to be nice to the kid.

"It was a gift from my dad. No one loves cars more than me, I know everything these is to know. I see you have the older version of it?" Jeff said, turning up his nose slightly.

Aaron picked up on his snotty attitude, and also his impatience as he continued to tap his foot and look at his watch.

"Yeah but it still runs smoothly... though it does need it's oil changed, why don't you help me out with that?" Aaron said nodding to Seth who went out back to get the oil.

"No it's ok, I would really appreciate it if you could just tell Sophia to hurry up." Jeff said sternly. "I'm starting to think she has no concept of time..." He mumbled.

Aaron closed the front door and quickly began leading Jeff round to his car; "Ok, here's a word of advice. It doesn't seem to me like you have had a lot of experience with girls and dating in particular, I suspect that you're too far up your own ass to think about anyone other than yourself, but with my daughter you have to give her time. She is always perfect in my eyes, but she likes to go that extra mile for her dates. So why don't you stop fidgeting;" Aaron said as Seth came round the corner and handed Aaron the oil. "Stop complaining, and make yourself useful, by changing the oil in my car." He said pushing the can towards Jeff. "Since you love cars so much."

Ten minutes later, Sophia and Emily came downstairs and wondered where Aaron and Jeff went.

"Girls, where's daddy and Sophia's date?" Emily asked.

"They're outside, and can I just say, we have been getting some fantastic video material with dad and your dates Soph, I'm thinking that could go viral." Charlotte said as Annabelle giggled.

"You two are so evil..." Sophia said as she and Emily walked out the front door.

They saw Aaron and Seth standing by the car, beers in hand, while Jeff had his sleeves rolled up, changing the oil in the car.

"Uh... what is going on?" Sophia asked.

"Oh hey honey, Jeff here was getting a little bored waiting for you so we found something for him to do! Since he loves cars so much." Aaron teased further as Jeff look frustrated.

"We're going to miss our movie, I paid good money for those tickets." Jeff said as he threw the rag he was holding down and fixed his sleeves.

"We are not going to miss it... but you know what, since you've been so rude about it, maybe it's best you go on your on." Sophia said with a smirk.

"... fine." Jeff said as he stormed off and got into his car.

"People just have no manners these days" Seth said as he and Aaron clinked beer glasses and took a drink.

"What are you doing her Uncle Seth?" Sophia asked as she gave him a hug.

"I was going to see if my favourite god daughters wanted to go for something to eat" Seth said as they heard the twins and Emma cheering from inside.

"I think the cheer clearly states our answer. Let me just go get my coat, I'll make sure the girls are ready." Sophia said as she went inside.

A few minutes later the four girls and their uncle Seth had departed and Emily and Aaron were alone for what felt like the first time in years.

"Seth is brave taking all four girls out alone" Emily said as she watched Aaron cook their dinner from the stool at the island.

"He'll be too busy making them laugh for them to misbehave" Aaron said with a chuckle.

"I hope you're right..." Emily said. "Do you remember the first time I brought you home to my family?"

"As your fake boyfriend for your brother's wedding cause you needed a date or as your real boyfriend?"

"As my real boyfriend... my brothers made you wash their cars because they found out about the fake boyfriend thing and thought you deserved a punishment for lying" Emily said with a wide smile.

"Oh I remember that very well... they all sat on deck chairs with cold beer while the sun was blazing and I was working my ass off" Aaron said shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder where Charlie and Annie get their devious streaks from and then I look at you and your brothers and I understand."

Emily smiled; "My girls are me through and through"

"Don't I know it... I definitely wouldn't have it any other way." he said as Emily walked round the counter and kissed him.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Rule Eight

**Rule 8- The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: places where there are beds, sofas or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, policemen or nuns within eyesight. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff t-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater and a goose down parka- zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folks homes are better.**

* * *

The Shores sat round the dining table one Friday evening eating their way through the large pizza Emily had come home with. It was once again date night and Aaron was exhausted by it all, he couldn't understand how Sophia did it and how she had the energy to constantly be dating new guys. Then again, she was 16 and he was... well, age doesn't matter... he knew he went on his fair share of dates when he was her age, he just couldn't comprehend how many more rules he was going to have to envoke.

"Where are you heading tonight with Jacob, Soph?" Emily asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure yet" Sophia told them; "We thought we'd just see what we fancied doing on the night, be spontaneous and all that."

"Sophia you know I like to know where you're going to be" Aaron told her.

"Dad we're not going to do anything stupid, Jacob's a good guy, plus I remember your list of appropriate places" Sophia told him.

"Well all remember your list of appropriate places..." Charlotte said with an eye roll.

"Yeah daddy you made the places very clear from a young age" Annabelle added as Emma nodded along.

"We can't go anywhere with beds, sofas or anything softer than a wooden stool." Sophia began.

"We can't go anywhere where there are no parents, policemen or nuns within eyesight." Emma added as Emily tried to hold in her laughter at her exacerbated tone. She was only 7 years old and Aaron had got to her.

"Places where there is darkness"

"Places where there is dancing"

"Places where there is dancing in the dark"

"Places were there is holding hands and happiness"

"Places where the temperature is warm enough to make me want to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff t-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater and a goose down parka- zipped up to her throat." Sophia rhymed off as Aaron smirked, impressed she had remembered.

"Movies with a romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided."

"But movies which feature chain saws are ok"

"What about movies with princesses daddy are they ok?" Emma asked, the fear in her face growing at the thought of not being able to watch her princess movies.

"Yeah sweetie, princess movies are ok." Aaron said running a hand through her curly hair.

"and finally..." Charlie said; "Hockey games are ok, old folks homes are better."

"Girls... I'm impressed." Aaron said with a proud smile; "You actually listened to your old man"

"I would say that we were more brainwashed by our old man" Annabelle said.

"You should take my advice though about the old folks home, grandma and grandpa Rhodes would love to see you and I'm sure Jacob would love to meet them... gotta see if he passes the grandparents test." Aaron teased.

"Well considering they like you they obviously have exceptionally low standards so Jacob will pass the test, just fine." Sophia shot back.

Aaron laughed and placed his hand over his heart; "Ouch"

The family heard the front door open and close and a few seconds later, Peter had entered the dining room.

"Hi Peter!" Emma said happily.

"Hey Emmy, guys" He greeted as he took a seat opposite Sophia.

Sophia furrowed her eyebrows; "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom said you had pizza" Peter said taking a slice.

"Soph said your parents were away, the least we could do was offer you pizza" Emily said.

"Where are they off to this time?" Aaron asked.

"Thailand. They have far too much time and money on their hands..." Peter said.

"Well I'm going on a date tonight so we can't hang out" Sophia said very matter of factly, as if she was trying to hit a nerve with Peter.

"... that's ok... I have a date too" Peter responded.

"You have a date?" Sophia said, shocked at this development.

"Yes Sophia, can you not sound so shocked?" Peter asked.

"Sorry... who with?"

"Beth Morrow"

"Beth Morrow? The girl doesn't have two brain cells, why are you going on a date with her?" Sophia asked bitterly.

"Sophia, don't be rude" Emily warned.

"I like her, she's fun" Peter said with a shrug.

Sophia sat back in her chair and nodded. Then, she was hit with what she thought was a bright idea; "We should double date!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Beth and me and Jacob, tonight. We could go to your house considering it's empty and play pool, watch a movie." Sophia suggested.

"Wow, no parents, nuns or policemen in that venue..." Charlotte said.

"And I've been in Peter's media room, there are definitely surfaces softer than a wooden stool..." Annabelle said, stirring the pot further.

"Yeah uh... that sounds good... I should probably get back home and clear up a bit then, let Beth know the change of plans. I'll see you later, thanks for the pizza" Peter said as he left the house.

"Well now I won't be on my own with Jacob dad, satisfied?" Sophia said.

"I don't think satisfied is the correct word... for me or you" Aaron observed, seeing that Peter's date had hit a nerve with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sophie likes Peter, Sophie likes Peter!" Emma chanted.

"Emma!" Sophia scolded; "I do not, we've been best friends since forever, we're both going on dates with other people!"

"Oh please, you couldn't hold back your jealousy when Peter said he was going on a date, you may as well have turned green." Annabelle commented as Sophia glared.

"You guys are so dumb." Sophia said as she stormed out of the room.

"Well, I think this is going to be her most interesting date yet" Charlotte said with a chuckle.

Later that night, Emily and Aaron were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV after Charlotte, Annabelle and Emma had gone to bed. Their favourite time to spend with each other was the time when they could just sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the door slammed shut and Sophia stormed into the room.

"Honey what's wrong?" Emily said immediately hopping up from the sofa.

"Yeah we didn't expect you back yet... or to be angry... what happened?" Aaron asked as she paced infront of her parents.

"Peter is what happened. God, he's such an idiot!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What happened?" Emily asked in her calm voice in an attempt to keep Sophia calm.

"We got in a fight because he told me that Jacob wasn't good enough for me so naturally I went to town on how crazy Beth was, they don't call her Barmy Beth in school for no reason! Where does he get off passing judgement on who I date?! He's not my father!" Sophia said before letting out a breath and sitting down inbetween her parents on the sofa.

"Soph..." Aaron began; "I think Peter made those comments because he cares about you. He didn't do it to make you feel bad, he just wants the best for you."

"Your dad is right Soph, you and Peter have been best friends for years, he's just looking out for you." Emily added. "Why are you letting his opinion on one guy you barely know get to you?"

"I don't know I just... everyone has been telling me for months that Peter is bound to make his move soon"

"His move? What move?" Aaron asked.

"His move to ask me out, god dad could you please listen" Sophia said as if it were obvious. Aaron was ready to point out to her that it was not at all obvious to a middle aged man such as himself, but he bit his tounge knowing it was not the right time to start another fight.

"But he hasn't done it! He hasn't asked me out and then he goes on a date with Barmy Beth and passes comment on my date?! What is his deal?!" Sophia said.

"Oh Soph please don't get yourself worked up about this. He's maybe scared because he doesn't want to ruin your friendship if he doesn't know how you feel... maybe you need to make the first move" Emily suggested.

"No. I don't want to talk to him right now... it's too hard." Sophia said. "But thanks for the advice and letting me rant... you guys are the best" she said as she gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day... goodnight."

"Goodnight honey"

A few moments later Emily turned to Aaron with a concerned look on their face; "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"I know they will be ok... too many years have passed between the two of them not to be ok... as friends or otherwise."

"I just don't want them to lose out on something special" Emily said. "Like we almost did."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms and smiled; "Two people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review:)**


	9. Rule Nine

**Apologies for the lateness of this! I was away for a while and my computer has been playing up, but here it is! Rule 9. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Rule Nine: Don't lie to me. I may appear to be a middle aged, dim-witted has been, but on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth I have a shotgun, a shovel and five acres of land behind the house. Do not trifle with me.**

* * *

Aaron walked through the hallway with a book in his hand, ready for what he hoped would be a quiet evening with little interruptions. As he was about to turn into the living room, Sophia darted down the stairs, past Aaron and to the front door.

"Hi dad, bye dad!" she said, hoping to escape any questions, but she was naive to think she would.

"Hold on... where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"On a date"

"A date? You know the rules Sophia, we have to meet the boy first." Aaron said.

Sophia gritted her teeth, growing tried of the strictness, but she knew she had to give a little to get a little in return. She opened the door wider and waved at the boy in the car to come to the door. He gave her a confused look, but got out of the car anyway and walked into the house.

"Dad this is Seb, Seb, my dad." Sophia introduced.

He looked relatively normal in comparison to some of the other boys Sophia had dated. He even shook Aaron's hand. _Good start, polite._

"Mr Shore. I'm sorry I didn't come to the door, Sophia said we would be in a rush so I should just wait in the car" Seb said awkwardly.

"Well now you'll know for next time. Where are you taking my daughter tonight Seb?" Aaron asked.

"I was thinking a restaurant, there's a new Italian opened down, and it's somewhere with lots of people." Seb said, clearly having heard Aaron's rules from Sophia.

"Oh really?" Aaron said, knowing that Seb was lying through his teeth. "Seb, I know you may think that I am an old guy who knows nothing, who sees nothing, but when it comes to my daughter, I am the merciless, all knowing God of the universe of the boy she is dating. You may have come here dressed smartly to add to the illusion of the story you just fabricated, but if you really wanted your lie to be believable, you should have made sure Sophia didn't have a bikini on under her dress, as made obvious by the fact that it is tied around her neck, unlike how a bra works, so something tells me you were actually planning on taking my daughter swimming." Aaron said as Sophia held a hand up to her neck, kicking herself for not thinking.

"Uh..." Seb stuttered, looking for a response.

"So, how about you go home, get some money to take my daughter to dinner, that way, we can forget about this little lie you've told." Aaron suggested as Seb nodded and turned to Sophia.

"Maybe we should do this another time..." Seb said quickly; "bye" he finished as he rushed out the door to his car.

Sophia turned to Aaron who had a disapproving look on his face. "All knowing merciless god of his universe? You are the most ridiculous dad on the planet!" Sophia said pushing past him into the kitchen, but Aaron was hot on her tail.

"Since when do you think lying is appropriate Sophia? You never lie, what makes this boy worth lying for? Why would you want to date someone who would lie?" Aaron asked as Sophia poured herself a drink.

"We lied because we knew you would freak! I don't know how many times we are going to have this conversation dad, you are so freakin controlling and I can't take it anymore! You have to let me go out there and have fun and make mistakes!"

"I have been giving you a lot of leeway Sophia, especially over the past while. You have been in a foul mood, but I will not tolerate lying, I will not push it under the rug, you know better than that."

"I have not been in a foul mood!" Sophia shot back as the screaming match looked like it could go on for a while.

"Sophia!" Charlotte said coming into the room. "Peter's on the phone, he says he's very sorry and would greatly appreciate it if you would talk to him."

Annabelle came in behind her; "We would all appreciate it if you could talk to him, this whole broody thing is getting old."

"I don't want to talk to him!" Sophia told them as they sulked out of the room.

"Is that why you've been so moody? Peter?" Aaron asked.

"Dad I am not about to sit here and talk to you about my boy troubles, so drop the 21 questions, I get it, I lied, you're disappointed in me, I'm sorry, there's nothing more to say." Sophia said as she tried to leave the room.

"I'm not trying to give you the 3rd degree Soph, I want to help. Peter has been your best friend since you were little, I don't want to see you throw that away over a little fight." Aaron said.

"Dad. I don't want to talk about it." Sophia said firmly.

"We used to talk about everything you know" Aaron reminded her.

"Well I'm not that same little girl anymore dad. You have to let me grow up." Sophia said before leaving the room and going upstairs.

That night, Aaron lay in bed with Emily playing her her hand as he rested his other one behind his head.

"I was a sucky dad today" Aaron said quietly.

"You are never a sucky dad."

"She tested my patience and I blew up and when I tried to be reasonable with her it flew right back in my face."

"She's taken this whole Peter thing pretty badly. We just have to give her space and when she's ready to talk about it she'll come to us. It's not like we've lost her Aaron, she's just growing up and trying to work things out on her own... but she knows we're here."

"She thought it would be ok to lie to me Emily. Where did that even come from?"

"She's just not sure what she wants right now... she will be ok Aaron. I promise."

"I know... she'll find her way. I love you" he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you more."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review...:)**


	10. Rule Ten

**Here's the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story. You're the best. Hope you enjoy the final rule!**

* * *

 **Rule Ten- Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sophia's last attempted date that ended in a fight with Aaron. Aaron felt a little unsettled that there had been no teenage boys knocking at his door looking to take his daughter out. Sophia was also unusually quiet. Normally, she would parade around the house, chatting away, but there was something more reserved about her.

He sat on his chair in the living room tapping his foot and looking at the clock. He was prempting some boy's arrival, but nothing was coming. As his three other daughters sat around him, engrossed in their various activities, he wondered if this was just a short phase, and he prayed that Annabelle, Charlotte and Emma would only go through a short phase too.

Emily walked into the room and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw how uncomfortable Aaron looked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just prempting some stupidly horny teenage boy rocking up at my door and me having to make sure he knows to be afraid."

"I think the whole teenage popluation of Washington DC knows to be afraid of you dad..." Annabelle piped in. "Sophia may as well become a nun, there's no hope for her."

"I just don't want her to get hurt..." Aaron said for what felt like the hundreth time.

Before anything else could be said, Sophia calmly entered the room, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, with her jacket in her hand.

"You heading out honey?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... I have a date." She said with certainty.

Aaron eyed Sophia suspiciously. She had never been this calm before a date. She hadn't even kicked up a fuss about his rules yet.

"Wh-" Aaron began, but Sophia swiftly interrupted him.

"Don't worry daddy he knows to knock the door, not to touch me infront of you, to wear proper clothes that don't end up falling down, no sex, no small talk with you, no dating other girls while they are dating me, not to be impatient, take me somewhere in clear view of other adults, not to lie to you and most importantly... to be very afraid of you." Sophia said, rhyming off all of Aaron's rules.

"Man... this guy must really like you if he's willing to deal with all of that." Charlotte said, as Aaron sat with his mouth slightly agap, not sure what to say.

"Yeah... I think you're all really going to like this guy." Sophia said with a small smile.

"You seem happy Soph." Emily noted, pleased to see a look of contentment on her daughter's face.

"I am happy."

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang.

"Want to come meet him?" she said to her parents who both nodded their head and followed Sophia to the door.

As Sophia opened it, both Aaron and Emily felt calmer than they had in a long time at opening that front door on a Friday night.

"Peter" Emily said with a big smile.

"Emily, Aaron... or should I call you Mr and Mrs Shore now that Soph and I are dating?" Peter asked as he shifted awkwardly in his stance.

"Emily and Aaron is just fine" Emily said with a wink.

"Good... and don't worry Aaron, I know all your rules and trust me... I am very, very afraid." Peter said with a genuine fear in his voice. No one would mess with Aaron Shore's daughter and get away with it.

"Peter is that you!?" Emma shouted from the living room, excited to see her old friend.

"I uh... I should say hi to your sisters" Peter said as he walked into the living room, followed by Emily.

"So..." Aaron said, turning to Sophia, finally finding the words to say tonight. "Peter huh? You two made up?"

"Yeah... life's to short for stupid fights with your best friend... or I guess it's a little more than best friends now huh?"

"I'm happy for you honey. Peter is a good kid."

"I'm happy for you two dad, I don't think you'll be having to worry about stupidly horny boys showing up at the door on Friday evening." Sophia teased.

"Thank you Soph, really." Aaron said sincerely as Sophia giggled and hugged her dad.

"Thank you too dad... I know I complained a lot about the rules but... I now know how I deserve to be treated and that I deserve the best."

"That's all I want for you Soph. The best." he said as he kissed her head.

Soon after, Peter came back into the hallway with Emily.

"I think Emma's a little jealous that Sophia is the Shore girl you chose to date" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist from the side and he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"She's still my favourite Emma." Peter joked back.

"Have fun guys" Aaron said as Peter and Sophia left the house, both with beaming smiles on their faces.

Aaron closed the door behind them and turned to Emily who was smiling brightly.

"Did you know?" Aaron asked.

"I had no idea, but it was the nicest surprise." Emily said sincerely. "I think he's it for her Aaron, I said it since the moment they met. Mother's intuition."

"Mother's intuition huh? Well I would be more than ok with that, cause it's one less daughter to worry about being a serial dater."

"Only three more honey... and Annie and Charlie will be dating at the same time so I guess that's double the trouble."

Aaron sighed and ran a hand over his face; "We're going to need to buy aspirin on bulk then. In fact, I think I already have a head ache thinking about it..." Aaron said as he kissed Emily and followed her back into the living room, to spend time with their daughters.


End file.
